Myriakami
, |weaknesses = , |move = Acid Spew |creator = Werequaza86 }} Some girls go off in the wilderness to collect flowers. Others go out to hunt. But some girls get cursed and turn into horrific creatures. Such is the fate of the one said to become the Myriakami. That's how some legends and rumors go... Physiology Myriakami is a Neopteron similar to a centipede, with an upper body that vaguely resembles a woman. It is of a decent size, and is a pale lavender color, while its legs and other details are grey. Its upper body sits off the ground and is somewhat bulky. It has a bulge at the top that somewhat resembles a human head, but has a large mouth going down the middle of where the face would be. Myriakami has a hood like a cobra's as well, which vaguely resembles hair. It has two medium sized antennae at the top as well. Myriakami has two large scythe's for arms, and has two sets of legs near the bottom of the torso. Under the torso is a medium length centipede body. It has decently sized legs and a pair of stinger-like details on the back end. It is usually coiled up and moves similarly to a snake wyvern. Behavior Myriakami are very aggressive and blind creatures. They sense movement through their antennae and hunt anything smaller than them. They will occasionally crawl onto ceilings if they need to escape certain threats. They live in cave areas but have been known to roam outside of caves on rare nights. Abilities Myriakami mostly rely on their physical attacks. When in combat, they move and coil more like a Snake Wyvern. Their scythe-like arms aren't as sharp as they look and require their acidic spit to really cut into foes. Myriakami spit large amounts of acid at once. They'll cling to the ground with their scythes to steady themselves and begin convulsing before letting out a huge amount of acidic spit. Carves High Rank G Rank Armor Blademaster HR Defense: 330-640 Fire:-30 Water: 5 Thunder: 0 Ice: -20 Dragon: 10 Skills: Mushromancer, Iron Skin, Recovery Down Gunner HR Defense: 165-320 Fire: -20 Water: 15 Thunder: 10 Ice: -10 Dragon: 20 Skills: Mushromancer, Iron Skin, Recovery Down Weapons Greatsword Curled Claw Disturbing Claw Nightmare Claw *The greatsword is shaped like Myriakami's claw Hammer Horror Head Myriakami Head *The hammer is shaped like Myriakami's head Hunting Horn Lost Yell Nightmare Call Damned Scream *The hunting horn has a large, creepy mouth. It makes a terrifying scream when the song is played Lance Vermin Stab Myriakami Stab *The lance is shaped like the back end of a centipede. When it is thrusted, the legs move as if it is walking. Bow Nightmare Bow Night Screech Myriakami Screech *The bow is shaped like a mouth, with nasty teeth all over. When fired, it makes a screeching sound. Theme Quests High Rank G Rank *The Myriakami in this quest is stronger than normal. Notes *The head, chest, arms, and body can all be scarred. *Flash bombs have no affect due to Myriakami not having eyes. *It cannot cause bleeding unless you have defense down. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Werequaza86